Still Here: Dead Man's Journey
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Okay after constant attempts to load this I finally got it. Scott finally finds an ally that he never expects to find.


  
All characters belong to Marvel Comics. Oh, and no flames and thanks to #subcafe for the help.  
  
Still Here: Dead Man's Journey   
By Maria Cline  
  
It was lonely as I floated on towards the Avengers Mansion. Flying in the city is so different from flying in the vast open air. In the open air, there is nothing to remind me that I was a ghost except for an occasional bird flying through me. In the city, I flew through the walls and the wires. Below me, I see all the pain and suffering that people suffer every day; the homeless and the victims. I saw a lonely man huddled against the wall with a back pack beside him. It was Peter Parker. I longed to give him some money or help him out. The sight of him suffering and not accepting handouts ached at my heart. They say that ignorance is bliss and I believe that now.   
  
"Scott?" a faint but yet familiar voice whispered.  
  
I glanced around to see a woman dressed completely in white. Her long blond hair flared out in the still air as her glowing white dress hang from her. She smiled and said again, "Scott? Is that you?"  
  
My jaw dropped as I heard my name said to me for the first time in a long while. "Yes." I finally said as she came closer to me.  
  
Her face was like that of an angel as she came closer to me. In some way, she reminded me of Jean. She hovered like I did. Finally, we were standing face-to-face. "What's the matter?" she asked as she touched my face.  
  
I shivered at her touch. It felt cold to me and yet I welcomed it. Whoever she is, whatever she is, she could touch me. I smiled in my most polite smile and said truthfully, "I don't believe we met."  
  
The woman blinked and laughed in a strange way. "It had been a long time since we last see each other." She grabbed my hands and looked up in my eyes. Her hands felt so cold and yet I couldn't let go. "The last time we met, you were just a small boy. You, your brother Alex, Christopher, and myself were heading toward Alaska to see your grandparents and then the aliens attacked and we were forced to shove you two out with only one parachute to support you."  
  
I gasped as I recalled the time Corsair showed me his only picture of us as a family. The woman in the picture looked like her. "Mom?" I asked as I tried not to cry.  
  
The woman nodded and said, "Yes. Oh, you've grown into such a good man, my son. I've been looking for you."  
  
"Why did it take so long?" I asked bewildered, "It had been over a month since I lost my body."  
  
"We spirits have a different way of perceiving time than mortals." Mom explained, "The reason you know how much time passed is only because you kept on checking the calendar. Right?"  
  
"Yes." I replied as I nod.   
  
"It's normal. We tend to perceive time to go faster than the mortals because we have all the time in eternity while they have only a short time to live." Mom explained as she smiled towards me again.   
  
"I want to live again." I explained as I looked down, "I want to walk and help out and be a father again."  
  
"I know it's hard," Mom said as she touched my shoulder, "when I passed on, I wanted to be with your father again. But, I somehow ended up back on Earth. I guess that's where all dead souls end up. I tried to watch over the two of you for a long time but most of the time, you two were split up."  
  
"It's so hard being in this void." I admitted as I hold my mother close. "How did you cope with the loneliness?"  
  
"There are others like us. Only a few because, most who passed on went on to the after life. A few would remain behind because they have the ability to remain. Most of them would just be able to manipulate objects with a great deal of will or even possession. You have more potential for power than many of us. You can do a great deal of good in this world."  
  
My face lit up as I glanced at her. "I still can?"  
  
"Yes, you can fight for the dream as a specter. You have more power in this form than in your physical form. I can help you use that power."  
  
"You can?" I asked in disbelief.   
  
"Of course, I can. I'm your mother." Mom said as she smiled again. "Come with me, and I will help you reach your potential. And maybe I can help you return to your family."  
  
"I- I don't know what to say."   
  
Mom asked in a simple tone, "How about yes?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it." I finally replied as we hold hands and flew off. My heart grew light as I finally smiled and laughed. I'm no longer alone. My mother is with me and I will be able to do all that I need to do. Still, her hands felt so cold... and I still didn't know why.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
